Brizzard (MajinGogito)
Brizzard (pun on Blizzard) is an Arcosian and also happens to be the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. He is a descendant of King Cold, but it is currently unknown if he is Frieza's or Cooler's descendant. He is first seen in the second chapter, "A Royal Promise". It is rumored that Brizzard will also appear in other stories other than Legend of Tharos, but it is highly unlikely due to the fact that he is dead at the end of Legend of Tharos. He will also become a playable character in the video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. He is a villain that possesses an entire range of transformations, similar to all Arcosians. Overview Appearance Brizzard possibly has the most notable changes done to his appearance over time since he usually transforms every time he is seen. His first form looks very similar to Frieza's first form. Although, Brizzard's skin is a dark purple color. In his first form, Brizzard is a relatively short humanoid being, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns. He also has a tail with a spiked end, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed, as well as having three talon-like toes. He has blue sections on his head, shoulders, and abdomen. His skin is a purplish color. He has red pupils similar to Frieza. In this form, Brizzard appears to be very small in height. Brizzard's second form appears quite similar to his first form except much larger, both in height and muscle mass, which can be clearly seen on his chest and stomach areas. Brizzard loses his armor in this form and his chest is shown. His horns and tail are also longer than they appear in his previous form. The third form of the tyrant appears a little shorter than his second form but is still a little bit more muscular. Spikes are shown all over his body, most notably his elbows and back. His skin becomes a darker shade of purple and his horns grow a lot longer than his second form. He also grows a sort of mask that covers his face, similar to Cooler's final form. Brizzard's fourth and true form bears a resemblance to both Frieza's and Cooler's fourth forms, appearing quite small and harmless compared to his other forms. Drastically differing from his previous transformations, in his final form, Brizzard instead regresses, with his former form cracking and shattering like a shell, and then becoming a short, lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature; his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. His skin becomes a pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen, and tail and shins. His arms, legs, cheeks, and tail are no longer purple along with his lilac skin on his face, neck, hands, and feet. Brizzard's final form bears the most terrifying of all of his forms. He becomes extremely huge, tall, and bulky in this form. It looks similar to an extremely bulked up version of Frieza's 3rd form and he has mask over his mouth similar to Cooler. He has dark red pupils and he grows sharp claws, and a spiky tail. He is primarily white with purple spikes and horns on his body. Personality Brizzard retains an arrogant, heartless personality through all of his transformations. As he becomes stronger, he becomes more bloodthirsty and more arrogant about his power. Like his family, Brizzard relishes death and destruction. He is quite sadistic and attempts to make his opponents suffer before their death. Like Frieza, he utilizes cruel humor. He is cold-hearted and thinks that he is better than anyone in the universe. Brizzard enjoys inflicting pain on his victims and he says that he lives off the painful screaming and pleading of his victims. He isn't paranoid of the Super Saiyan transformation like his family is, since he says that he has been there and heard that already, which brings up the theory that he has already faced a Super Saiyan in battle besides Tharos and Daikon either prior to or during Legend of Tharos. History Brizzard is an extremely powerful Arcosian that is the leader of the Galaxy Trade Organization. He is a descendant of King Cold and is shown to be quite powerful like his ancestors. He was born on Planet Arcose as the youngest of his siblings, who happen to be Iced and Sub Zero. Despite being the youngest of the Arcosians, Brizzard was the strongest of the three, which his family and fellow Arcosians supported by saying that he had a first form power level that could match even Frieza's fourth form's power. After many years, Brizzard either inherited ownership or established the Galaxy Trade Organization. He was given leadership and became the emperor of over 3/4 of the Universe (his brothers acquired and had to share the rest of the universe) after the death of his parents. Brizzard conquered and became ruler of at least 205 known planets in his short time as Emperor. He also gained followers and soldiers from the strongest of the races he conquered. He heard the stories of the Super Saiyans and of his ancestor's powers. Brizzard soon came across Planet Onio and began to meet with King Onio, the King of the Saiyans. He didn't let the Saiyans know that he was going to exterminate them like in the stories he had heard from his parents. He met with the Saiyan King many times and slowly planned out his ideas for their demise, knowing that they would be a much harder challenge to eradicate. After a few years, Brizzard became aware of the growing powers of Tharos and Prince Daikon. He thought that they would be the perfect soldiers for his army so he then began to send them on missions. As their power increased tremendously, Tharos and Prince Daikon began to both worry and impress Brizzard. He feared that if they became too strong and too powerful, that they would attempt to overthrow him and rule the universe. So on the Saiyan children's next mission, Brizzard sends a large amount of soldiers to ambush and kill them, but his plan fails when he sees that the two children defeat the hundreds of Brizzard Soldiers right in front of his eyes. After some time, Brizzard meets with King Onio for the final time in the Saiyan's castle. The Arcosian reveals that he plots to destroy the Saiyan before slashing King Onio with his tail, leaving a nasty gash across the man's face.The Saiyan King fights back against the tyrant but is easily killed when he is pierced by Brizzard's Death Beam. Not long after leaving the Saiyan King to die, Brizzard begins to fight Basil, who says that he knew that Brizzard couldn't be trusted before he attempts to fight the tyrant. Brizzard flies into the atmosphere after beating Basil to a pulp. He begins to charge a huge, powerful Supernova and after only seconds, he unleashes a the attack onto Planet Onio. The Supernova kills almost all of the Saiyans all of the planet, which were about millions if not billions of Saiyans. Brizzard sees that Tharos and Daikon both survive the blast and happens to intercept the Saiyan Prince's path. He manages to convince Daikon that Tharos was the one who destroyed Planet Onio, causing the Prince to begin to hate his childhood friend. Brizzard also begins to conquer more planets alongside his new ally Daikon. He even begins to gain more followers and tries to find where Tharos is so that he can capture or kill the Saiyan. After a while, Brizzard learns that Tharos is on Planet Hera, which is now known as Planet Brizzard 56. He gathers a fleet of soldiers and heads towards the Planet. Once there, Brizzard's Elites and a group of warriors that are allies of Tharos battle it out and Brizzard admits that Tharos has gotten quite stronger. After a long fight, Apro begins to fight the tyrant and surprises everyone when he apologizes to them as he begins to charge a self-destruction technique. Brizzard survives the explosion by transforming into his second form. He then begins to heal from the damage and seeks out Tharos once more. After a while, Brizzard locates Tharos and senses that the boy's power has increased drastically, since the boy had been training with Master Gildu. He sends out a group of five of his strongest warriors to deal with the Saiyan, one of which is Tharos' old friend, Daikon. After a few days or so, Brizzard senses that four of his five fighters have been killed and that only Daikon remains. He then tells Daikon the truth about the destruction of Planet Onio after hearing that Daikon is around equal to the power of his second form and could easily turn on him. Daikon and Tharos then decide to team up and hunt down the Arcosian, resealing their friendship. Brizzard is next shown talking to his older brother, Iced about the two Saiyans. He then encourages Iced to attempt to beat the Saiyans, despite knowing that his brother is exceptionally weak compared to his own power. He laughs after hearing that his brother was killed by Tharos, who was now a Super Saiyan... saying that the power of the Super Saiyan is nothing compared to his maximum power. Brizzard doesn't appear in the story again until the Arcosian Saga, which is when he confronts Daikon and Tharos on Planet Arcose. He fights on par with the two Saiyans as they desperately attempt to overpower him. He manages to knock Daikon out and starts to fight Tharos. After Tharos fires a Flakamo Flash at Brizzard, the Arcosian is forced to transform into his terrifying third form. He begins to overpower Tharos but is stopped when a weakened Daikon blasts him with a Garlick Cannon attack. After mocking the Saiyan Prince, Brizzard is surprised when Daikon finallys reaches his limits and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Brizzard still manages to fight against the two Super Saiyans and mocks them when they transform into the failed fusion, Dairos. He leaves Planet Arcose after exclaiming that he shall make Tharos and his group suffer and tells them to go to Earth, since that it where a challenge awaits them. Brizzard later sends a message to Earth, telling the Saiyans that he has sent an Android to the Planet. His creation, Android Infinity fights the Saiyans and their friends but is ultimately defeated. Brizard stares in a shocked expression upon discovering Tharos is now a Super Saiyan 2. He lands on Earth and tells them that if he transformed into his Final Form, they would all be doomed. So he gives the Elite a single month to train at the end of the Android Infinity Saga. Brizzard arrives back on Earth after a month, now in his fourth form, alongside a small army including soldiers and his general, Buunior. He starts the battle and faces off against Tharos. He begins to outclass the Saiyan with a wide barrage of attacks until Tharos unleashes the full power of his Super Saiyan 2 form. After a few moments, Brizzard decides to transform into his final form, which was his strongest form. He manages to beat Tharos fiercely until Tharos reveals his Super Saiyan 3 transformation. After sending a Supernova at Tharos, which the Saiyan deflects into the sky, Brizzard fuses with his creation, Buunior. The fusion, called Buuzard, manages to demolish Tharos and Daikon but falls to the might of Tharikon. In the finale of Legend of Tharos, Brizzard is killed by Tharos, who is a Super Saiyan God. Transformations Tharos is a villain that, like Frieza, is an Arcosian. That means that he possesses a wide range of transformations. Each increase his power and has their significant appearances. First Form In his first form, Brizzard is relatively small in both height and weight. He looks quite humanoid and has a huge chestnut-shaped skull with two horns on each side. He has a long, purple tail with a spiky end. He looks similar to Frieza in this form, except that his skin tone is dark purple instead of Frieza's pink color. He has blue sections on his head, shoulders, and abdomen. Used at the start of the series. Second Form Brizzard's second form appears quite similar to his first form except much larger, both in height and muscle mass, which can be clearly seen on his chest and stomach areas. Brizzard loses his armor in this form and his chest is shown. His horns and tail are also longer than they appear in his previous form. First seen when he used it to survive Planet Brizzard 56's destruction. Third Form The third form of the tyrant appears a little shorter than his second form but is still a little bit muscular. Spikes are shown all over his body, most notably his elbows and back. His skin becomes a darker shade of purple and his horns grow a lot longer than his second form. He also grows a sort of mask that covers his face, similar to Cooler's final form. First used while on Planet Arcose. Fourth Form Brizzard's fourth and true form bears a resemblance to both Frieza's and Cooler's fourth forms, appearing quite small and harmless compared to his other forms. Drastically differing from his previous transformations, in his final form, Brizzard instead regresses, with his former form cracking and shattering like a shell, becoming a short, lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature; his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. His skin becomes pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen , and tailand shins. His arms, legs, cheeks, and tail are no longer purple along with his lilac skin on his face, neck, hands, and feet. First seen at the start of the Final Battle Saga. Final Form Brizzard's Final Form bears the most terrifying of all of his forms. He becomes extremely huge, tall, and bulky in this form. It looks similar to a bulked up version of Frieza's 3rd form and he has mask over his mouth simlar to Cooler. He has dark red pupils and he grows sharp claws, and a spiky tail. He is primarily white with purple spikes and horns on his body. First used while fighting Super Saiyan 2 Tharos. Buuzard The fusion of Buunior and Brizzard. Used as a last minute decision. This form is quite powerful but is weak compared to Super Saiyan 3 Tharikon. It evenly fought with Tharikon while the latter was in his base form but started being overpowered when the Saiyan Fusion began to ascend. Brizzard quickly defused after being beaten tremendously by the Saiyan fusion. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Pump Up *Long Awaited for 100% *Flight *Ki Sense *Snicker *Hi-Tension *Afterimage * Wild Sense *Ki Suppression *Transformation Combative Techniques *Beware my Power! *Death Beam *Death Blast *Death Ball *Supernova *Death Saucer *Tail Whip * I'll Show You Hell! *Galaxy Burst *Ki Blast *Ki Blast Barrage *Explosive Wave *Hypernova (More will be added as the story progresses) Kill List Daikon Saga *Many Brizzard Soldiers... a few shown *Many Unknown Races TBA Battles All of Brizzard's battles will be listed below *Brizzard VS Unknown Warrior Trivia *Brizzard will be a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. *Brizzard's name follows the tradition of his family for being puns of cold objects. In this case a Blizzard. *Brizzard is one of the few Arcosians that is shown not to fear the legend of the Super Saiyan *He created Android Infinity and Buunior *Brizzard has conquered over 205 planets *Brizzard's name is a pun on something cold, similar to his race and family. Br'izzard' (Blizzard), [[Iced (MajinGogito)|'Ice'd]] (Ice), Sub Zero (Below Zero Degrees), Arc'osian (Arctic), [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Cooler '''Cool'er] (Cool), [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Frieza 'Friez'a] (Freeze), and [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/King_Cold King '''Cold] (Cold) Category:Aliens Category:MajinGogito Category:Arcosians Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters who can fuse Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Main Character(s) Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Villain Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Main Villain Category:Characters that can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male characters